Blog użytkownika:Chhccesiezmienic/Ponad roczna przerwa i przemyślenia - Ktoś pomoże? :c
Hej, może ktoś mnie pamięta ale raczej nie, za bardzo się nie udzielałam :P '' Na początek, przerwa oznacza u mnie to że nie siedziałam pobierając piosenki w równych oddstępach czasu, nie sprawdzałam co wydali moi ulubieni voca-P, nie patrzyłam jakie piosenki są wydawane na nowe voice banki, i nie sprawdzałam jakie aktualnie piosenki są znane oraz nie wyszukiwałam nowych piosenek do słuchania moich ulubionych vocaloidów. Jedyne co robiłam to może raz na jakiś czas by nie wypaść z wprawy oglądałam weekly vocaloid ranking, czasami jak coś fajnego w subskrybcjach wyskoczyło to sprawdzałam i raz na parę miesięcy soundcloud oraz byłam na bieżąco z wydawanymi voice bankami. Przychodzę tutaj po ponad rocznej przerwie związaną z naborem do liceum, nauką i... : No właśnie, chciałam się was spytać, jako ludzi którzy siedzą w tym dłużej lub krócej. Nie wydaje wam się że od czasu wydania Arsloida niektórzy nie wiedzą co się dzieje? (naprzykład ja? xd) Chodzi mi dokładniej o to, że od kiedy na v4 zaczęto wydawać nowe voice banki zrobiło się ich natłok, nie licząc już aktualizacji z v2 i v3, iii ja zgubiłam się nie byłam na to przygotowana, nie wyrabiałam ze słuchaniem, szukaniem i jeszcze brak czasu. Zauważyłam że nie tylko ja mam taki problem wiele kanałów i playlist na yt związanych z vocaloidami zakończyło swoją działalność właśnie w tym okresie, strony na fb też. Czy jest to wina tylko tej zawrotnej ilości wydanych głosów? Nie do końca, kiedy zaczynałam swoją nie planowaną przerwę, padło tu (na wikia) zdanie że jakoś szybko to wszystko leci, i pod tym zdaniem odpowiedz, że to jest powrót do starego tempa, co jest słuszną uwagą. Jeśli wcześniej tempo nie było przeszkodą to czemu miało by być teraz? Ilość nie równa się jakość, niestety. Jak pod koniec istnienia v3 skarżyliśmy się (mówie na podstawie kiedyś czytanich komentarzy), że wszystko brzmi tak samo nic świerzego. Teraz jest podobnie. Powodem mojej przerwy oprócz wymienionych jest też zawód na najnowszych aktualizacjach i vocaloidach. Czuję się jak dziecko czękające na prezęt pod choinką ale okazuje się że to nie ten :/ Na prawie wszystkie wychodzące w tym czasie vocaloidy i aktualizacje bardzo czekałam, ale co chwile nie spełniały moich oczekiwań i demotywowało mnie to by szukać pozytywnej strony, piosenek. Jedyne vocaloidy które mi się spodobały tak bardziej przez dwa lata to ARSLOID, Stardust, RUBY, Otomachi Una (ona jest wspaniała ostatnio tak się zachwycałam gdy wyszła vFlower <3, i jeszcze ma głos Umaru), a aktualizacje to vy1, megurine luka, kaai yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, SF-A2 miki, Hatsune Miku (miło że powócili do brzmienia z v2), Kagamine Rin/Len. W porównaniu do ilości wydanych to mało... (tu była długa notatka o tym jak kto mi zawinił, ale nie no po co komuś zawracać głowę :p) Jeśli mamy upadek to mamy powstanie :D i tu jest ta weselsza część, planuje nadrobić zaległości ale boję się, bo pamiętam ile zajeło mi przy poznaniu vocaloidów nadrabianie (no nie całkiem bo to nie możliwe) 10 lat, ale aż tak źle nie będzie jedyne co muszę nadrobić to 2016 i końcówkę 2015. : Czy mogę was poprosić o pomoc? :D Czy znacie może jakieś playlisty z piosenkami z tego okresu godnymi uwagi oraz playlisty związane z vocaloidami wydanymi w tym czasie? Moim planem jest narazie przejżenie kanałów z angielskimi tłumaczeniami (oni zawsze mają wszystkie hity na bierząco (y)), w oststeczności mogę wszystkie weekly vocaloid ranking, ale to zbyt czasochłonne, później sprawdzenie albumów z tamtego czasu (zauważyłam że wielu znanych voca-P postanowiło wrócić kiedy ja poszłam T0T) i znowu powrót to szperania w poszukiwaniu zaginionych pereł :D To tyle, wniosek prosty, nie bądzcie leniwi, bo to boli xd A jak wy poradziliście sobie z przerwą? (napewno nie tylko ja musiałam się zmęczyć i ją mieć) ''Bye bye x (Boże ten post jest taki bez celowy, ale są plusy, poskładałam swoje myśli w jakąś całość) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach